The Turned Electroman
by narukyuulover487
Summary: Super-hero in training Jason Electroman life is turned upside down as the death of his loved ones sends him down a path of darkness. OCxPhoebe If in get more reviews I'll post more chapters, this is my first fanfic, I'm not sure how well I'm doing, so id appreciate the feedback


The Turned Electroman

Disclaimer:I do not own The thundermans nor will. I evr

Chapter 1

The Turning Point; A Hero's downfall

A six year old Jason Electroman, the eldest son of the famed Electroman, A.K.A Donald Electroman and power girl, A.K.A Sue Electroman

The hero in training received many powers and abilities from his parents, such as; Electricity based powers, and the ability to fly from his father; He is also immortal, he can also share his immortality, though it has to be to someone he truly loves, a lover. He wouldn't be as invulnerable as before, he'd still be immortal but he'd be able to be killed in battle.

His Immortality didn't kick in until he was six years of age, by then he had been taught how to use his powers by his father, he could shoot blue lightning out of his fingertips and fly, but that was it.

He had yet to be taught how to use his super speed, Super strength or Illusion powers.

XxX

Jason looks at his parents with awe as he along with his four year old twins Zoe and Kate watch there parents battle their nemesis Captain Evil.

Captain Evil is a middle aged man with a bald head and an eye patch over his left eye, he was also wearing an all white suit.

The super villain grins as he uses his telekinesis to force the Electroman couple to the ground.

Electroman and Powergirl glare at the villain, Captain Evil, the Bastard.

"You won't get away with thi-"

Captain Evil smirks. "Well well well, if it isn't my old nemesis Electroman and Powergirl.

The villain snaps his fingers causing Lavaman to come from beneath the earth.

All of the Electroman's eyes lit up as they saw the friendly Lava Supe.

Captain Evil nods to Lavaman. "Do it." He commands causing Lavaman to smirk shooting two large beams of Lava at his two former friends/Comrades

As the life left there eyes, they held the look of pure disbelief and disappointment, they couldn't believe there lifetime friend would betray them.

The Elrctroman kids eyes widened as they look at the corpses of their beloved parents. How could Lavaman do this? Why would he do this?!

Suddenly Lavaman wasn't by The corpses anymore, he was in front of Zoe and Kate...with two Lavafied hand sticking out of there chests.

Jason screams, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Lavaman turns to Captain Evil. "Oi! Captain Evil, can I have some fun with this one? Those other four were no fun." Stated Lavaman with a sigh

Captain Evil grins. "Do what you like...just make it hurt." He turned away

Lavaman laughs as he sends Lava punch after Lava punch.

The boy was so traumatized he didn't even stop the blows.

Lavaman frowns, he knew he couldn't kill the boy, he was immortal after all, though he could still get a workout in.

This went on for the next half hour, he'd scream, Lavaman would make the blows more powerful enabling the childs screams to become louder.

XxX

At least Ten hours Later

As the sensation of him being healed for the at least hundredth time passes Lavaman grins as he swing his hand back for another blow.

Suddenly was reminded of all the fun time he had with his family

"We love you!"

"Love you big brother!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

Lavaman was surprised when his punch was blocked by Jason's open palm.

It was then that he noticed his eyes, which promised bloody murder, Lavaman took a step back.

Captain Evil walks back inside the room, he had just killed some teenagers not too long ago, he raises a brow. So The kid had finally come out of his daze huh?

The eye patch Villain's eyes suddenly go wide as Jason appears before him, without warning he Shot him full of electricity.

Captain Evil slid to the ground with a shocked expression planted forever on his face.

Lavaman's eyes lit up with horror before glaring at the child. "That was my brother!" Rage blinded him and that's why he didn't see the lightning coming...

Lavaman coughs up a bit of blood. "You Brat! You have not heard the last of me! Mark my words!" Suddenly Lavaman melted into the ground a smirk on his evil face.

Jason curses Loudly, he knew he struck a lucky blow, he wasn't strong enough to face Lavaman, though that didn't mean he wasn't going to try, he'd of course train, his family had to be avenged.

The Former hero turns to his now deceased family and sighs, they deserved a proper burial.

With that he went to digging the graves.

TBC

Please read and review


End file.
